The Cursed Mask
by PetalQuartzdove
Summary: WARNING KINDA DEPRESSING AND CHARACTER DEATH The pre-scratch and post-scratch trolls, by some paradox, meet. Nobody has died (yet) and Vriska discovers a strange ruin. Inside, Eridan sees a strange mask, and when he touches it, things go very, very, wrong


It was a lovely night on Alternia. Eridan was with his moirail, Feferi, at the shore of a beach. Today, a lot of things have changed than what was normal. One, all of the ancestors of the trolls have somehow arrived, two, Eridan received a white science wand from Kanaya and he was filled with confidence. Feferi, full of excitement, said, "Aren't you so glubbing happy that we get to meet our ancestors?!" Eridan wasn't too interested in his ancestor as he was in Feferi.

All of a sudden Eridan felt a strange tingling in his head. He quickly stopped what he was doing and slapped himself on the head. Feferi looked over, concerned, and asked, "Are you alright, Eridan?" Eridan responded quietly, "Yes, I'm fine." Feferi giggled. "Hey, Sollux, Vriska, and some of the ancestors found some sort of ancient ruin. They invited me to join. Wanna come along?" Being with two people he hated versus being with Feferi in an ancient ruin where he could potentially protect her was a hard choice. After he gave it a good thought he said, "Sure, Fef. Hopefully it's nearby."

Feferi immediately lit up and grabbed his hand. "Okay, come on!" Eridan's face went purple as soon as she touched his hand. Feferi ran arcoss the shore, Eridan trying to hold on and run as fast as her. Soon they arrived at a strange stone buliding with stairs descending to the unknown. Standing outside were Vrisa, Sollux, Mituna, Porrim, and Aranea. "Oh fuck no!" Sollux exclaimed on sight of Eridan.

"I thaid not to brin him!" He yelled, agitated. Feferi looked down, stuttering, trying to stand up to him. "But he's my moirail! There's nothing wrong with him!" Eridan decided to speak up and defend himself. "W-Whale I'm going w-with you all. You can't make me leawe!" Vriska chimed in. "Fine. But don't come crying to us if you piss your pants." Eridan scoffed. "Not gonna happen, Wris." Mituna wandered over to Eridan and Feferi. "You're like Meenah, and you're like..." He stopped, eyeing Eridan. "C-Cronus." Porrim and Aranea exchanged glances before Vriska bursted, "What are you losers waiting for? Let's go, ladies!" She quickly descended the stairs into darkness.

The others looked at eachother, worried. "I saiiiiiiiid get your asses down here!" Sollux, Mituna, Porrim and Aranea went down the stairs. Eridan began to but he turned and noticed Feferi was beginning to have second thoughts. She went back to her. "Don't w-worry, Fef. I'll make sure nothing ewer happens to you." Feferu smiled nervously at him. "Thanks, Eridan." Together, they went down into the darkness.

Ahead was a bit of light coming from a torch in Vriska's hand. "Hurry the hell up, lovebirds!" Eridan and Feferi ran, finding another staircase where the light was in the distance. At the bottom, a strange mask hung on the wall. Feferi went on, while Eridan stared at the mask. He reached out and touched it before Feferi led him away. They went down another staircase, left of the oen they just went down before, ad caught up to Vriska. Eridans eyes went wide and with a flurry of his cape in the heavy and dusty air, he collapsed. "ERIDAN!" Feferi distraughtly yelled. She dropped to her knees where he lay, full of terror. The others stopped to look back. He was out cold, but on further inspection, not dead.

"Eridan Ampora..." a voice spoke to him. Eridan opened his eyes and he was in a strange place. The mask he touched appeared before him. "They are traitors." the mask 'said'. "W-What?" Eridan asked. "Sollux and Vriska plan to ditch you." it spoke. Eridan tried to cover his ears, but the voice continued, making a ghastly moaning sound. "Mituna, Porrim, and Aranea are judging you..." Eridan squeezed his eyes shut. "No, no, no, no, NO!" The voice continued, "But worst of all, your love Feferi is a vile temptress, leading you on to break you down, then build you up, and repeat." Eridan tried to stop the words coming into his mind but he could not. The mask imbedded into his mind: "KILL THEM ALL." "Kill them all." Eridan repeated, under its spell. "Yes, my poor, taken advantage of friend. Destroy them before they destroy you."

"Eridan! Eridan! ERIDAN!" Eridan jerked awake. He was back in the ruin. "Oh thank GOODNESS!" Feferi said. "What happened to you?" Remembering the mask's words, possessed, he said "I don't ewen know-w, Fef." Vriska sighed. "Now let's go, Feferi, his fat ass is awake." Eridan stood up and they wandered on, reaching the end of the hall, with lots of doors. "Let's split up." Vriska suggested. "We'll cover more ground." Solllux added. The mask spoke in Eridan's mind, "They want to leave you ditched and lost."

"AG, you and I will go thith way." He pointed to one of the doors. "We'll go this way!" chimed the Beforus trolls in unison, pointing to another. Eridan said, "Fef, let's go this w-way." He pointed to the door that was to his left and she nodded. He waited for the other teams to go into their rooms when Eridan said, "W-Wait for me in our room. I'll be there in a moment." Feferi frowned, "But Eri-" Eridan inturrupted, "It's okay fef. W-We'll be fine." Feferi, convinced nodded. "Okay." She walked into their designated room and Eridan walked into Vriska and Sollux's.

"What the fuck do you want ED?" Sollux asked. Eridan reached into his pocket, grabbing out his wand. "Oh poor baby. We're not afraid of y-" Immediately a white blast of science shot out and hit Vriska, throwing her into a wall. She sputtered, coughing then vomiting cerulean blood. "Wh...why..." she paused. "You son of a bi-" she vomited again, before she went limp, hair matted and blue smeared. She dropped her torch and her corpse caught fire.

Sollux had his mouth wide open, and took a chance, starting an optic blast while he had his back turned. Eridan spun around, and quickly sent a white blast which engulfed him. When he fell to the floor Eridan pinned him. "Beg for mercy and I might spare you." Sollux merely spit in his face. "Goodnight, asshole. Sleep w-with the rats." He put his wand to his head, killing him. Eridan then got up, put away his wand and left, returning to FEferi.

In his mind he heard, "Good work." Feferu smiled brightly at him. "Welcome back." Eridan smiled at her. "Thanks." Feferi began, "I looked around the rom." "Oh?" Eridan added. "W-Whale, listen, Fef. I need to ask you something." "Yes, Eridan?" she answered. Eridan put his hand on her cheek. "Fef, do you think we should be a bit redder?" Feferi gasped. "What?" Then she began to laugh. "That's funny." Eridan's heart shattered. "I'm serious, Fef." He heard the mask say, "Building you up and breaking you down..." Feferi gasped once more. "O-Oh. Eri, I am so sorry but-"

Eridan inturrupted her right away. "I know-w." Feferi smiled, "Oh thank you so much for understanding." Eridan frowned. "He told me about your tricks, you terrible witch." Feferi's eyes went wide. "W-What? What are you talking ab-" Boom. He quickly drew out his wand and put it to her chest. "Tell me you are flushed for me." Feferi gulped. "Are you out of your FUCKING MIND?!" Eridan pressed iy further into her skin, being silent. "Okay! I'm flushed for you, Eridan!" Eridan kissed her passionately before he used his wand to blast a hole through her chest as she fell into his arms. He cradled her in his arms for a while, closing her eyes. "Sleepy, sleepy, Fef...you're exhausted, aren't you, m'dear."

He planted kisses on her, and stuffed a lock of her hair into his pocktes before he set her down in a nearby bed and tucked her in. "Rest, my lowe." He kissed her once more. "I'll come back for you." He exited to find the Beforus trolls standing before a secret passage. Immediately, in a crazed state, Eridan blew them all away before running down the stairs. There laid a ton of treasure. He laughed manicly before his saity suddenly returned.

Eridan looked at his body, covered in many colors, mainly fuschia. He fell to his knees before rising once more, darting up the stairs, the passage closing behind him, running to the room where Feferi resided, dead. He gasped, the sight too much for him to bear, He dropped into a ball of grief. He shook, sobbing loudly. He stood once more, hands shaking. He slipped into the bed with Feferi then rose his wand to his head. He put himself to sleep besides his one and only love.


End file.
